Issei Hyoudou the supreme dragon
by xXshut0utXx
Summary: In this story Issei has known he was the red dragon emperor all his life and is actually already a half blooded demon as he is actually the heir to a lost clan of so Issei only has one true goal to resurrect his clan to its former glory and have a me characters are ooc and this fic is rated m for adult content and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Not the same issei**

 **this is a harem story where issei is a lot different than in the show starting off my incarnation of issei will have knowledge of his power and that he is the red dragon emperor he will also be insanely op and won't be a pervert like in the canon.**

 **Also this will be a harem story because its high school dxd.**

 **well thats it for this the next chapter will either be a prologue or immediately into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Issei's past**

A 7 year old Issei Hyoudou wakes up late at night to the sound of screaming in his spiked his curiosity as he was sure everyone was asleep in his house so when he walked down the stairs to see his father sight of this Issei yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and upon hearing this his mom who was hiding knew that if she didn't do anything then the same thing that killed Issei's father would kill him to so with only her son's well being in her mid she jumps out the closet grabs her son and she runs she hears footsteps behind and she knows that they both won't be able to survive this so with Issei's well being in mind she puts him down and tells him "Run Issei run and don't look back."Upon hearing this Issei didn't understand and this led to him witnessing the death of his Mom and this trauma pushed Issei to unlocked his sacred gear and all Issei and his parent's killer could hear was "Boost!",and as soon as this was said Issei had punched the assassin through a crippled the assassin is at Issei's angered Issei walks over to the assassin and asks "who sent you?" Hearing his question he answers "Kokabiel."Hearing this and having the name of the man he must kill to avenge his now embarks on his journey to avenge his family.

* * *

 **This first chapter is a small prologue to give everyone a understanding of Issei's past and the events that led him to this path**

 **Also i'm not completely sure on who i'll put in the harem and how big it will be but this is currently where i have the harem at and any future thoughtC**

 **Confirmed in the harem: Kuroka, Grayfia, Rias, akeno, Yubelluna**

 **Maybe in the harem: Raynare,Rest of riser's peerage, Gabriel, Sona, Serafell, Rosswiesse , Xenovia, and any suggestions from the comments**

 **Also i will try to keep a weekly upload schedule so a new episode should come out Monday or early Tuesday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Making himself known**

 **This is chapter 2 of this story and now Issei will be making his first appearance to the usual cast and building his relationship with the different characters**

 **{Ddraig talking aloud}**

 **[Ddraig talking mentally]**

'Mentally speaking'

Issei walks through his home town of kuoh for the first time in 10 years since his parents arriving to his old house he notices that its condition and thinks " its clean just like you said it would be."Getting settled into the house he now noticed just how empty the house this reminds him of hi years without his now feels that a voice goes off in his head. **[ Its not your fault Issei you can't control everything].** **' I know Ddraig but that doesn't mean i won't feel like i failed'.Ddraig went silent after this as he knows that this is something that his partner will have to overcome.[ Issei you should get some sleep since tomorrow is your first day of school].H** earing this Issei decides he is right and gets ready for before going to sleep he tells Ddraig ' be ready we have a lot to do tomorrow' and with that he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Issei awakes and immediately knows that he needs to meet with the devil who owns this territory before he gets into an unnecessary after preparing for the day Issei set out for his first day of he walked into school he couldn't help but be astonished at the how new the school looked but he couldn't continue admire the scenery as he felt he was being he got this feeling he turned around to find a red haired girl looking down on him from the red hair ask " Akeno who is that boy."The newly named Akeno replied " his name is Issei Hyoudou."Given a reply she then says " "I want him watched at all times i feel he is special."Issei now noticed that he was no longer being watched and decided to make his way to class once in class he thought of how that red haired girl reminded him of his ten years away from home.

Flashback start

After Issei killed his parents murderer a magic circle formed feet away from him and out came a red haired exiting the circle the man upon examining the situation realized that the child's parents were murdered,but the thing that surprised him the most was the sacred gear on his immediately could tell that this kid was in need so he walked over to him and made himself know by walking up to the he tap the boy he was immediately attack but calmed the boy down after saying " I'm not here to hurt you."Upon hearing this Issei stopped attacking him and asked "who are you?"The man responds " my name is Sirzechs and i came here to bring your dad back to the under world."Issei hearing the underworld thought one thing " what are you Sirzechs?"He replies " i'm a devil and so was your father."

Sirzechs then took Issei back to the under world but kept his heritage a secret for he also trained him ffor 6 years before Issei felt it was time for him to explore as he felt he couldn't improve anymore as he was already stronger than before he left Sirzechs told him of his dad's heritage and informed him that the next time he is in the underworld he would need a favor.

Flashback end

In the time Issei was remembering his past the day was over now but before he could go home he needed to do something.' Ddraig you ready?' **[Yes partner i'm ready.]** Hearing this Issei decided to call out the person watching him. " Could you please come out now?"As soon as he said that a white haired girl came out from behind a bush and asked " how did you know i was there?"Issei simply replied I can sense your presence devil."" Now could you please take me to your master?''Recieving a nod he then followed the girl to the old school building once there he got acquainted to everyone he finally met there master who upon entering said " hello my name is Rias Gremory and why are you in my territory?"Upon hearing the question Issei said " i'll tell you but your servants must leave including your queen."Hearing this Rias waves off her peerage and decides to get down to immediately asked " who are you and why are you here?"Issei then explained his parents death and his ten years but left out the fact that he knew her explaining he also told about his heritage in which she was surprised to what surprised her more was that he didn't want anyone to know that he was the inherirtor of the Hyoudou clan but he didn't want her to tell anyone after this was done they all went home.

On his way home Issei was encountered by a girl named Yuuma.' Ddraig she's a fallen angel.' **[I know partner do you want to confront her?]** 'No we'll play along for now you can rest i won't need you.'now he was approached by this girl and she said " are you seeing anyone right now?"Issei replied " no i'm not " Yuuma replied " thats wonderful would you like to go out with me this Sunday?" Issei replied " sure why not."Now they went their separate Sunday hit Issei knew he had a choice either make the angel change or kill once he got on the date he made sure to make Yuuma feel truly wanted and make sure that she wanted to the end of the date Yuuma brought Issei to the fountain and just as she was about to kill him she broke whats going on he says " Yuuma its okay i know your a fallen angel and if you want to i could give you a second chance right now." Hearing this Yuuma nodded her head and followed Issei to his there Issei told her about him being a devil and about his sacred gear,but also that he will try to give her safe passage in this devil's with that Issei prepares to go to sleep as he thinks of how to keep her safe.


End file.
